Mekura
by Laburnum Steelfang
Summary: Japan is blinded in the war, and America and China offer to care for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Kinkmeme deanon; someone wanted a blinded character being cared for by a partner. This doesn't fit the prompt exactly as it's not really a pairing fic, though I may add one in later, but the idea struck me and I wanted to use it. I know the analogues to Japan's eyes are a pretty damn big coincidence, but it works for the purposes of the fic. Also, my personal headcanon is that Japan-the-character didn't know the gorier details of what his government and army were up to during the war; Germany seems to get that assumption a lot more, and I'm not sure why. Do the fans find Japan creepy or something? Also, title is a Japanese word for blindness according to Google - I hope it's right.**

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?"

America wasn't sure why he was so concerned; Japan had, during the war, been his enemy. The bombing had sounded really cool in theory when his bosses put the idea to him - it meant a quick win, and who could refuse giant fireworks? - but now he'd realised the extent of the damage the war had done, he was questioning how good an idea it had been. Japan's humans had been problematic and the bombing had put a quick stop to it, yeah, but Japan himself really hadn't known what was going on, and the bombs had hurt his body as well as his land. America didn't know how badly, but it should just be a scar, it'd heal up, right?

China, the only one of the Allied personifications with any significant medical knowledge, shuffled his feet on the tiled floor of the top-secret government hospital. Enemies their countries may have been, but Japan-the-person was still his brother. "Not good. Um. I don't know how to put this. Uh, what's the name of that island in your hair?"

America reached up and poked at his curl. "You mean this? Nantucket. Why?"

"And your glasses are the state of Texas?"

"Yes?"

"And, well ..." China's fingers brushed against his chest, where his jacket concealed bandages over a slowly-healing wound. The destruction of his capital had left a cut right into his heart, which would have killed a human and had put him out of commission for weeks. He was still barely suppressing his rage at Japan for it, though Japan himself had been stranded on a South Seas island with Germany and Italy when it happened and still didn't actually know about it, but seeing his brother in his current state mixed the rage with enough sorrow for it to start fading.

America put two and two together. "So which bits of him were the cities we-?"

China took a deep breath and looked America in the face. "His eyes."


	2. Chapter 2

Japan, his skin paper-white and his usually slender form now horribly skeletal, lay on his back in the hospital bed, hands folded neatly over his chest. He looked like a corpse, and America had to look closely to see him breathing. His eyes were covered by a thick layer of bandage, blood already leaking through it.

America sagged. "Crap."

"Pretty much." China shook his head sadly. "He'll live, but his eyes are gone until the cities are rebuilt."

"Uh, 'until'?"

"Well, Japan's used to rebuilding stuff after earthquakes, it shouldn't be too long ..." China looked at America's embarrassed expression. "What are you not telling me?"

"Um, you don't know much about radiation, do you?"

"No, that's more yours and Russia's thing."

"Well, I dunno all that much about the details ..." This was true. America had heard the bits about the bright light and massive explosions and tuned out the boring scientific parts. "... but I don't know how long it'll take for the radiation to clear. It could be centuries. And, well, you know how humans are. I dunno if they'll want to rebuild. If they keep the sites as a memorial I don't know what'll happen."

China winced. "Well, we've all had cities destroyed before. If they're truly gone, some other places will take over their function in his body - we all know how much changing capital cities sucks." The capital is the heart of a nation; sometimes it was necessary to pass that function on to a different city, but it tended to result in a few days of severe pain for the nation in question as their internal organs rearranged themselves. Still, a few days was nothing to an effective immortal, and it didn't happen often, so they didn't complain much.

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know! Nobody's ever lost one city to an atom bomb before, much less two!"

America flinched. "Geez, sorry - my bosses-"

China sighed. "Let's not play the blame game now. If a nation dies, the whole world suffers. Someone needs to look after him until he does recover." _If he recovers,_ neither of them added. "He has human doctors of his own, but I think he may need another nation. Humans don't really get us, you know?"

America nodded. "I'm not sure you should do it. Your government might not like it."

"True, he's, ah, not popular at my place right now," China said, looking down at his chest again. "But my bosses know he's my brother, I don't think they'll stop me. My _real_ boss certainly won't," he added, thinking of the great dragon.

"Yeah, but ... I wanna help him. I'm a hero, that's what we do!"

China gaped at him. "Uh, do you know anything about caring for the blind?"

"Do you?" America challenged.

"Well, no. But I know him better than you do, he might prefer having me around."

"I'm the one who did this to him! It's the least I can do!" America argued, raising his voice.

"Maybe, _gui lao_, but he's _my_ brother and I'm not letting you use him to feed your damn hero complex!" China snapped back. "And keep your voice down, you'll wake him!"

"I've been awake all this time, you know," came a quiet voice from the bed. The two Allies stopped and turned to see Japan, lying perfectly still and gazing blankly upwards. "It is hard to remain asleep when America-san enters the room."

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, Japan!" Alfred babbled. "I should have let you sleep, I couldn't tell with those bandages - oh, sorry, I guess you don't want me to talk about that-"

"No matter. I had to wake up some time."

"Okay. Um, is there anything I can do?"

"You can leave me alone, please." Japan's tone brooked no argument.

"Oh. Okay." America, wilting for once, hurried out of the room, pausing briefly at the door to glance back at the figure in the bed, before slipping out. The Asian nations both heard him running down the corridor. China turned to follow him, but Japan spoke; "Wait."

China stopped and turned around. "What is it? Do you need me to do something?"

"China-san, what did you mean when you said I am not popular at your home?"

"Well, we have just been at war with you. Duh," China said, failing miserably in his attempt at a light-hearted tone of voice.

"I know, but something about your tone makes me think you meant a specific incident. I know you."

China opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Well. It's war, it happens. It's not like my humans haven't done similar before, but the wound's still fresh, you know ..." _I don't want to talk about it when you're hurt too_, he thought.

"China. Brother. Please stop avoiding the question. That is _my_ thing."

"... Maybe I should show you." China removed his jacket and undershirt, gripped Japan's wrist, and guided his fingers to the bandages. Japan rested his hand on his brother's chest, and remained silent. His other hand came up and pushed slightly under the bandages, causing China to gasp with pain.

"Careful, that's still open."

"So Nanking burned. I think my leaders mentioned that. They didn't tell me the details. They never do these days."

China nodded, forgetting that Japan couldn't see him. He seemed to feel the movement, anyway.

"I am sorry," Japan said, voice as blank as always, and China wanted desperately to punch him, kick him, break his neck, and pick up his little brother and tell him it would all be okay. He did none of these, pushing Japan's hands away, grabbing his clothes, and stamping out of the room. As he reached the door, he muttered loud enough for Japan to hear "At least this time you stabbed me in the front, you ungrateful _hundan."_

He slammed the door. Japan heard him punch the wall in the corridor and scream obscenities in Mandarin. Finally alone in the room, Japan allowed himself to curl up and pretend he'd never left his safe little dark bedroom decades before. He could feel that his bandages were getting damp. It must be the blood. Yes. Must be.

* * *

**"Gui lao" = derogatory term for foreigner. "Hundan" = bastard.**

**The war timeline in this may be a bit different from real life, but considering the fandom, I don't think that's a massive problem.**


	3. Chapter 3

Japan returned to his house from the American hospital within a week. He had to be taken by a private plane, along with some in-the-know assistants from his government. Nations recovered far faster than humans could; he was strong enough to stand, and could take a few steps if he leaned on someone's arm. He was still far too thin, but he was eating normally already, and his eyes had stopped bleeding. The sockets had been disinfected and the lids sewn shut for protection. He kept a layer of bandages on, unwilling to risk anyone else seeing the mess.

"I don't need you to come with me," he said, intentionally turning his face away from America as they sat side by side in the back of the private car, heading back to Japan's house. America had personally arranged for the plane, Japan's government for the car.

"Well, China's still mad at you. Don't worry, he'll come round in a few decades. My brother did after our war."

Japan ignored America's tactlessness. "That's not what I meant. I'm not helpless."

"I know, but I wanna make sure you have help with things you do need help with."

"Why?"

America took Japan's tiny hand in his own huge one. "We were friends once. Don't you remember?"

Japan irritably pulled his hand away. "Are we nearly there yet?"

Not soon enough, the car pulled up outside Japan's house, and America let Japan lean on his arm as they left the car, Japan's other hand holding a white cane. America didn't try to unlock the gate; Japan tucked the cane under his arm to free his hand and managed to do it fairly easily by feel. As they started up the path, America heard a throat being cleared behind them, and turned to see China standing on the pavement.

"May I come in?"

"China? What are you doing here?"

China shrugged. "I thought you might need help."

"Aren't you still mad at Japan?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because he's my brother!"

Japan slammed his cane against the path. "Stop talking about me as if I'm not here! I thought _I_ was the blind one! Or have I suddenly turned into Canada?"

"Oh, you've finally learned more than one facial expression," China sneered. "Perhaps we should have a party."

Japan glared at him. "I thank you for your offer, but I do not need help, and I especially do not need help from someone who is angry with me!" He pushed America away and tried to stalk haughtily into his house, but had to slow down and feel around with the stick to stay on the path, and ended up nearly tripping over the edge of a paving stone. It was sad to watch him.

America scurried up behind him and took his arm again. "Uh, it's this way."

Japan didn't thank him.


	4. Chapter 4

A human maid had been hired for the housework; a shy little woman with her eyes nearly hidden by a long fringe of hair. She bowed respectfully to the trio as they entered, then shot China and America a glare of impressively fiery loathing when she thought they weren't looking.

"Geez, what's with your maid? Why's she looking at us like that?"

"Like what?"

"Didn't you s- oh. Yeah. Um."

Japan sighed. "I'd have thought you wouldn't be able to forget the very reason you're here."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm not used to this. Um, we - China and I - told our bosses your phone number so they can reach us while we're here."

"You're both sleeping here?"

"Well, yeah, in case you need something in the night-"

"I'm blinded, not an infant!"

"Well, just in case."

"Fine. It's probably not very safe for _gaijin_ outside at the moment anyway. I'd say that's why the maid doesn't like you."

"Does she know who we are?"

"Only that I'm important to the government and that you're from Allied countries. That's enough. Now come on, I need to check where all my things are."

Leaning on America's arm, Japan paced out every room of his house, one by one, measuring the walls, mentally mapping the doors and furniture. America led him around each room two or three times until he was sure he'd got it. Japan reminded Chiyoko, the maid, to put everything back exactly where she'd found it, and she nodded, before remembering herself and saying "Yes, sir" out loud. She ignored America completely. China, meanwhile, was arranging Japan's clothing, separating kimono, yukata, and nagajuban, with another section for Western clothing, making sure Japan could dress himself without having to examine every item by hand. He didn't have to worry too much about colour-coding; most of Japan's clothes were black, white, or grey anyway. He lined up Japan's shoes at the bottom of the wardrobe, tempted to hide one just to make his brother's life that much more difficult, but restrained himself. Pettiness wouldn't solve anything. Besides, it brought back awkward memories of raising Japan and his other siblings, playing silly pranks on each other and trying to make the deadpan Japan smile ...

Chiyoko made noodle soup for them all, and Japan encountered a fresh problem; picking up slippery noodles with chopsticks when unable to see is very difficult. He muttered curses as he dropped one down his shirt. America took his hand to guide him, and he shook it off irritably. He gave up and twirled the chopsticks to collect a bundle of noodles; poor manners and difficult to eat tidily, but it wasn't like he was being judged on it. He held the bowl up to his chin with the other hand, to ensure he didn't spill it again. He managed to get most of the food in his mouth, at least. He drank the broth and tried to pick up his teacup, accidentally putting his finger in the hot liquid and swearing again as he tipped the cup over. China hid a smirk from America.

Japan sighed as America poured fresh tea and mopped up the spill. "How long did you say it would be before the radiation faded?"

"Oh. Um, I called my boss, and they said the best guess is, er ..." America's voice trailed off. Japan, with surprisingly good aim for a blind man, jabbed him in the ribs. "Ow! Sorry, it's just they said ... seventy-five years."

Japan's face remained blank, but he mentally flinched. Seventy-five years was a long time, even for a two-thousand-year-old. "Please tell me you won't be staying here all that time."

"Sheesh, did the bombs take your manners as well?" China muttered. "Oh wait, you never had those."

"China," America said warningly, and China backed down, scowling. "No, Japan, we won't stay that long. Just till we know you can take care of yourself okay."

Japan wanted to say he could take care of himself now, but his poor attempts at feeding himself meant they wouldn't be convinced.

"Well, I'm going to bed," said China, standing up. _"See_ you in the morning." He turned on his heel and headed for the spare room where he and America had set up futons.

America winced. "Ooh, that was just cruel."

* * *

**Hope this is a decent balance between him not being helpless and still having difficulty. I know I'd have a hell of a time using a fork if I suddenly couldn't see what I was doing. "Gaijin" = foreigner.**


	5. Chapter 5

"What took you so long?" Japan demanded as China entered the living room with the morning tea tray. "It'll probably be cold by now."

"I'm sorry, I'd be able to get there faster if not for the gaping hole where my capital used to be," said China testily.

"Well, that never seemed to bother Russia."

"Russia's not here, _bai mu_, I am."

Japan's hackles rose at the insult; it translated as both 'blind' and 'stupid'. "Really? Because half the Allied Powers are in my house against my will already, so if he doesn't show up soon there won't be room!"

"We're trying to help you, you ingrate!"

"Why, so you have more to hold over my head?" Japan's voice was definitely rising.

"How much more do I need to hold over you? Your people _cut my fucking heart out!"_ China shouted, hurling the tea tray to the floor with a loud smash.

"I told you, I didn't _know_ what happened to you until you told me when I was _dying in the hospital_ and you still blame me! Then you come here for what, some kind of revenge? Going to take your turn at stabbing me in the back? Well, at least I attacked you when you were on your feet and could see me!"

China launched himself at his brother, screaming battle cries and landing blows that would have killed a human. Japan found himself sprawling, the back of his head slammed against the floorboards. He grunted with pain, wrapped his knees around China's waist, and jerked his hips up, causing the older nation to fall forwards and crack his skull on the floor.

"Oh, very honourable, attack the blind man!"

"As honourable as your men slaughtering my women and children?" China stood up and kicked Japan in the ribs. Japan caught his foot and pulled him back down, and pressed his cane across his brother's throat.

"Forget our people, this is between you and me, _brother!"_

China gasped for air and swung a fist at Japan's head. Japan released the cane with one hand and punched China as hard as he could in the groin, again and again. "So which city am I sacking now, big brother, or is this one just a village?" he taunted, then stopped as China's fingernails pushed against his bandages, jabbing at his sore stitching. Japan let go and clutched at his face, allowing China to roll them over again and keep gouging until Japan grabbed his wrist and started biting China's fingers. They gave up on words, simply screaming in pain and rage until the paper walls trembled.

America, who had been tidying the garden, heard the screaming and ran into the house. He gaped briefly at the scuffle, then roared "STOP IT!"

Japan and China were both far stronger than mortals, but America lifted them both by their collars and shook them as if they were kittens. "Stop it!" he shouted again. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Are you _twelve?_ We've not been here a week and you're already at each other's throats! We just came out of a war, do you want to start another?" China blinked at him, stunned. Japan guiltily licked his lip and started to say something, but America interrupted. "No! I don't want to hear excuses! Sheesh, I'm the youngest here and you're making me feel like your parent! Just stop bringing up each other's pasts for five minutes! We've all done shit we're not proud of, and I know we'll end up doing it again, because that's the way nations work! But right now, we're trying to clear up a mess, a big one, so can you please just _drop it_ for now?"

Japan sagged. "Hm. What's that Western saying? 'Out of the mouths of children'? Well, I see it's accurate. Sorry, America."

"It's not me you should apologise to. That goes for you too, China."

"Sure, just put us down, please? I hate feeling so short!"

America lowered the two gently to the floor. They straightened their clothes and turned to face each other (Japan working by sound), and both muttered "Sorry."

America threw up his hands and groaned. "Right, now I've gotta go call my boss. Please don't break anything, like each other." He stalked out of the room, shaking his head.

China knelt to pick up the broken tea tray, then looked sideways at Japan. "Even blind, you're good."

Japan's lip twitched, and he said "Well, I had a very good teacher when I was small." China said nothing, and Japan couldn't see his smile, but the dark mood in the room lifted a little.

It wasn't much, but it was more rapport than they'd had that morning.

* * *

**(Chinese insults are fun! If I've been informed correctly, "bai mu" roughly means "unable to read the atmosphere", but literally translates as "blind", which seemed appropriate. And, while from what I've heard Japan's human bosses have been dicks about WW2, Japan-the-character isn't going to be that much of a dick here. I don't much like over-villainisation of any APH character, partly because it's a very cute and idealistic show, and partly because pretty much EVERY real-life country has its periods of dickishness so overemphasising one country's isn't very fair. Besides, blaming Japan-the-character smacks of blaming all of Japan's people for what a few of them did. Punching his brother in the crotch is pretty unpleasant of him, but I think they both have their reasons for that fight.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope everyone's enjoying this. Unsure whether to turn it into a pairing/OT3 or just keep it as a buddy fic - thoughts?**

* * *

Japan shuddered at the thought of asking, but it had to be done. Since he got home, he'd gone three days without bathing. He'd kept fairly clean, managing to scrub himself with water from the sink, though he had been forced to scramble around the bathroom on hands and knees to find the soap when he dropped it, but there was no substitute for a real bath. In Japan, baths are more for relaxation than cleaning, and if ever he needed the relaxation it was now.

He took a deep breath and said "China, America, I'm going to need help taking a bath." He was sure he heard them flinch. "I don't mean I want you to wash me!" he said hurriedly. "It's just ... I need help to make sure I don't slip."

Admitting he needed help was quite a blow to his pride, but neither of his helpers - friends? - commented, America simply cheerfully saying "Sure we'll help!"

Japanese bathing, as America found out, is more complicated than Western bathing. For one thing, Japan explained that it was customary to shower first to avoid dirtying the shared hot springs or public baths. China volunteered to help with the showering part, and stood awkwardly outside the shower, handing over soap when it was requested and trying not to look at his naked brother. Of course China had bathed him before, but that was centuries ago. And now there was the problem of his eyes; he'd had to take the bandages off, and he knew China would be trying not to look at the gruesome stitches. Not because he was disgusted, they'd all seen worse, but because he knew Japan was ashamed of them. It was a relief to get out and put both his yukata and bandages back on, but then he heard China's clothes falling to the floor and the shower running again.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, we might as well go in the spring as well. Less awkward, and I wouldn't mind a bath. Can you leave the room?"

"Why? I can't see you."

"I know, but it's still creepy. Go tell America to come in after me."

During America's turn, he complained about the wooden stool that was "in my way" in the shower cubicle, and was baffled when told the Japanese shower sitting down. Japan was equally baffled on learning Americans stand; "And to think I was worried I'd slip ..." China borrowed a yukata for the walk to the spring, and America tried one on but complained that it was so small on him he might as well not have bothered. Japan snapped at him "For goodness' sake just put your pants back on!"

They walked up to the spring, Japan refusing to be assisted; he used his cane to keep himself on the path, and managed it with less difficulty than he'd expected. Once he reached the spring, though, he had to stop and wait for help, not feeling confident about climbing over the decorative rocks into the water. He slipped off his yukata and waited till the other two realised the problem and took his arms.

"There we go!" said America encouragingly, helping Japan lower himself into the water. He gasped as he slid in as well with a splash. "Ow, that's hot!"

"Thanks." Japan's fingers brushed against a pockmarked burn scar on America's arm, sensing the rough skin. America must have seen his quizzical look.

"Uh, that? Yeah, that's Pearl Harbour," said America, pulling Japan's hand away. To Japan's surprise, he didn't sound angry. "Not much point being mad about it now. It's over, and it's not like I didn't do bad shit to you too. Case in point." His fingers brushed the bandages above Japan's ear, carefully avoiding his eyes.

China sighed, and shifted in the water. "No nation comes out of any war looking very good. Trust me on that." His fingers brushed the healing scar on his chest, glad Japan couldn't see him. His people were still hurt and still angry, and they were right to be angry, but China himself couldn't keep up the anger. He was too old to waste time on grudges, and he wasn't the only one who had suffered.

America tried to change the subject. "So, uh, is there anything else you didn't want to ask for help with? 'Cos I know this is tough, but I don't want it to be worse than it already is. I won't judge you if you need help with anything, you know that?"

Japan thought. "Well, I'd like some help in the kitchen. I don't like relying on you to feed me, I want to try and cook for myself again, but I'll need someone to make sure I don't start a fire." It was easier to ask for that than he'd thought; maybe because this time he was asking for help to stop _needing_ help.

"I'll do it," China offered. "America was raised by England, I wouldn't trust him with food."

"Hey!" America flicked water at China, and the two engaged in a brief splash battle.

"Hey, stop, you're going to get my bandages wet!" Japan protested, but he was smiling. They stopped, grinning at each other. China patted Japan on the back, in recompense for him not being able to see them smile.

"Sorry," America said, still giggling. He settled back in the water, then looked quizzically at Japan. "One thing I do wanna know. If you can't see, how do you know when to stop wiping your butt?"

"I refuse to dignify that with an answer."

China snickered.


	7. Chapter 7

America answered the door to find China and Japan standing awkwardly on the doorstep, shuffling their feet like naughty children, two policemen flanking them. He blinked at them. "Uh, what's going on?"

"Nothing that could not be cleared up with a call to my boss," Japan said in careful, heavily-accented English, evidently not wanting to use the nation-tongue in front of unsuspecting humans. He sounded embarrassed, understandably enough.

"Geez, you guys just went shopping!" America looked worriedly at China. "I know you wanted me to stay home, but I didn't figure it was so bad you could be arrested for being foreign!"

"No, we actually did break the law. We called Japan's boss, we got off with him yelling at us on the phone," China explained, also in English. "Long story, can we come in?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." America moved out of the doorway, allowing them in. Japan turned and conversed with the policemen in Japanese, bowing and sounding contrite. Eventually they left. America closed the door and followed Japan and China into the living room, where they were slumped against a wall support and looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Well, that was fun," sighed China.

"What happened?" America asked again, sitting down. "You only went grocery shopping! What did you do?"

"Well, the plan was I'd lead Japan around and stay quiet so nobody noticed my accent," China started. America nodded; a passing glance on the street would likely not be enough to see that China wasn't Japanese, whereas a blond blue-eyed man would be instantly noticeable, so America had stayed in the house. "Things were going fine until we got to the fish shop. I forgot I shouldn't speak, and the guy there noticed I'm Chinese."

"Oh." Alfred winced. "Not good."

"And didn't notice I'm male."

"Oh, ow."

"He asked Japan how he sneaked a 'prize' like me home from the war and why he put me in men's clothing, said that it was a shame Japan couldn't fully appreciate me, and that he'd do the looking for both of them."

"I'm guessing you explained the mistake with emphasis, huh?" America made a punching gesture to illustrate the point.

"Actually, I started it. I feel the abuse of women by my people degrades us all, especially if the woman is actually my brother," Japan said, a slight smile gracing his lips. "I'm better at working by sound now, and you can get a good swing with a cane."

"Let's say he won't be able to look at anything until the bruises go down."

"And he won't have much reason to until the _other_ bruises go down."

"And I made sure he noticed I'm not a woman."

"Yes, the police told me you managed to leave urine stains on the ceiling. Pity, I liked that fish shop, but I don't think I'll be welcome in future."

"Yeah, I'm dreading the call from my boss too. Code Serenity's probably a good thing, otherwise we'd be in jail, but it's not going to make for a fun conversation."

"What was that?" America interrupted.

"Code Serenity," Japan explained. "Obviously I can't tell everyone who I am, so we have the code. If I mention it to the police, they know I'm important to the government and they call someone who works for my boss so he knows what's happening. Useful thing, even if it means I do have to tell the Emperor directly why I knocked out one of my own citizens."

China grinned wickedly. "We do make a good team, don't we?"


End file.
